Leyendo Percy Jackson en el pasado
by ludmipotter
Summary: 10 Años antes del nacimiento de Percy y sus amigos el mundo está yendo a pique debido a las peleas de los dioses las Moiras para solucionar esto y minimizar los daños de la profecía mandan 5 libros y algunos semidioses de diferentes tiempos para arreglar esto. Para quien seguia mi historia es la misma solo que debido a algunos problemas la he tenido que borrarla y volver a subirla
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las palabras en negro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan si yo fuera tan buena no estaría escribiendo aqui.**

**10 años antes de los sucesos del libro:**

Era un día normal en el Olimpo

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades discutían (otra vez) sobre algún tema que solo ellos entendían. Hestia miraba el fuego. Atenea escuchaba aburrida a Deméter y Hera, que hablaban sobre maridos infieles. Ares y Afrodita coqueteaban, mientras el marido de la ultima fingía que no se enteraba mientras construía algún nuevo invento. Apolo y Hermes hablaban de alguna conquista nueva.

De repente apareció una luz dorada en el centro de la sala, cuando la luz desapareció dejo a las Tres Moiras, Zeus al verlas se tenso, pero se atrevió a preguntar:

-Mis señoras a que se debe su presencia?

-Estamos muy decepcionadas con ustedes, en especial contigo Zeus, por tú forma de gobernar el futuro es horrible -contesto la primera Moira

-Os daremos unos libros para poder cambiar el futuro, los libros mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, no es Heracles aclaro la segunda Moira al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Zeus

-Por último vendrán visitantes de otros tiempos, tener en cuenta que vienen de distintos puntos de la historia. Debéis prometer que no dañareis a ningún semidiós- contesto la tercera Moira

-Lo juramos por el Río Estigio - contestaron. En ese momento un trueno retumbo en la sala de tronos.

Hecha la promesa las Moiras se fueron en un haz de luz, dejando en su lugar 5 libros junto con varios semidioses y las cazadoras de Artemisa, también un sátiro y un centauro, al ver a los semidioses dos dioses se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sus hijos muertos.

-Presentaos- ordeno Zeus - primero los héroes del pasado

-Hércules hijo de Zeus y Dios - se presento un chico de cabellos caramelo tirando al rubio y ojos azul eléctrico .

-Teseo hijo de Poseidón - se presento un chico fornido de cabellos marrón chocolate y ojos verde mar.

-Orión hijo de Poseidón- se presento un chico de cabellos negro rebelde y ojos verde mar como su padre

-Perseo hijo de Zeus- se presentó un chico pálido de cabellos negro y ojos azul cielo.

-Aquiles hijo de Tetis- se presentó un chico de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y verdes oscuro.

-Bien ahora presentaos vosotros- dijo Zeus señalando a los semidioses

-Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea- se adelantó una chica alta, rubia y de ojos grises.

-Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa- se presentó una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico.

-¿Que pasa con Zoë?-pregunto Artemisa, Thalía no respondió

Poseidón junto con Hades miraron mal a Zeus por romper el juramento. Lo que Poseidón no sabía era que ahora se presentaría su hijo

-Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa de cabellos negros y mirada penetran

-Travis y ...

-Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes- se presentaron dos chicos de cabellos marrones y mirada pilla, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-Luke Castellan hijo de hermes- se presentó un chico alto y rubio con una cicatriz en la cara.

-Clarisse la Rue hija de Ares- se presento una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una trenza.

-Chris Rodriguez hijo de Hermes.

-Charles Beckendorf hijo de Hephesto- Hephesto sonrío al ver a su hijo.

-Katie Gardner hija de Deméter

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare mortal y oráculo de Delfos- se presentó una chica pelirroja

-Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades- se presento un chico de tez blanca y palida tenía un ojos castaño oscuro como los pozos del inframundo.

-¿Y Bianca?- preguntó Hades

-Murió - respondió Nico con amargura. Hades trago saliva, era el dios de los muertos al estar todo el día en el inframundo sabía lo horrible que era.

-Quirón entrenador de héroes- respondió el único centauro de la sala.

-Grover Underwood señor de lo salvaje

-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar.

-¡Has roto el trato!- chillo Zeus

-Tú también - respondió Poseidón señalando a Thalía - así que calmate

-Jasón Grace hijo de Jupiter y pretor de la duodécima legión- se presentó un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico. Thalía se quedo atónita era imposible que ese fuera su hermano él murió hace años.

-Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa con una trenza mal echa. Afrodita sonrió al ver a su hija

- Bien yo soy el grandisimo Leo, usuario del fuego y hijo de Hephesto.

-Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón- se presentó una chica de mediana edad no mayor de trece.

-Imposible -dijo Hades- mi hija esta muerta

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Frank Zhang hijo de Marte- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros tez blanca y con rastros asiáticos.

Los hijos de Ares se quedaron boquiabiertos era imposible que un chico tan débil fuera su hermano.

-Reyna hija de Bellona pretor de la Duodécima Legión- se presentó una chica de cabellos negro azabache mirada que hacía que cualquiera se lo pensara dos veces antes de discutirle algo.

-Octavian augur del campamento Júpiter y Centurión de la Primera Cohorte- se presentó un chico de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Ya se han presentado todos- empezó Poseidón-¿cuál es el título del primer libro?

-Se titula **El ladrón del rayo** si no os molesta empezare yo-dijo Atenea

**Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de introducción al algebra**

**Chapter 2: pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesor**

**Disclaimer: Las palabras en negro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan si yo fuera tan buena no estaría escribiendo aqui.**

**10 años antes de los sucesos del libro:**

Era un día normal en el Olimpo

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades discutían (otra vez) sobre algún tema que solo ellos entendían. Hestia miraba el fuego. Atenea escuchaba aburrida a Deméter y Hera, que hablaban sobre maridos infieles. Ares y Afrodita coqueteaban, mientras el marido de la ultima fingía que no se enteraba mientras construía algún nuevo invento. Apolo y Hermes hablaban de alguna conquista nueva.

De repente apareció una luz dorada en el centro de la sala, cuando la luz desapareció dejo a las Tres Moiras, Zeus al verlas se tenso, pero se atrevió a preguntar:

-Mis señoras a que se debe su presencia?

-Estamos muy decepcionadas con ustedes, en especial contigo Zeus, por tú forma de gobernar el futuro es horrible -contesto la primera Moira

-Os daremos unos libros para poder cambiar el futuro, los libros mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, no es Heracles aclaro la segunda Moira al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Zeus

-Por último vendrán visitantes de otros tiempos, tener en cuenta que vienen de distintos puntos de la historia. Debéis prometer que no dañareis a ningún semidiós- contesto la tercera Moira

-Lo juramos por el Río Estigio - contestaron. En ese momento un trueno retumbo en la sala de tronos.

Hecha la promesa las Moiras se fueron en un haz de luz, dejando en su lugar 5 libros junto con varios semidioses y las cazadoras de Artemisa, también un sátiro y un centauro, al ver a los semidioses dos dioses se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sus hijos muertos.

-Presentaos- ordeno Zeus - primero los héroes del pasado

-Hércules hijo de Zeus y Dios - se presento un chico de cabellos caramelo tirando al rubio y ojos azul eléctrico .

-Teseo hijo de Poseidón - se presento un chico fornido de cabellos marrón chocolate y ojos verde mar.

-Orión hijo de Poseidón- se presento un chico de cabellos negro rebelde y ojos verde mar como su padre

-Perseo hijo de Zeus- se presentó un chico pálido de cabellos negro y ojos azul cielo.

-Aquiles hijo de Tetis- se presentó un chico de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y verdes oscuro.

-Bien ahora presentaos vosotros- dijo Zeus señalando a los semidioses

-Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea- se adelantó una chica alta, rubia y de ojos grises.

-Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa- se presentó una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico.

-¿Que pasa con Zoë?-pregunto Artemisa, Thalía no respondió

Poseidón junto con Hades miraron mal a Zeus por romper el juramento. Lo que Poseidón no sabía era que ahora se presentaría su hijo

-Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa de cabellos negros y mirada penetran

-Travis y ...

-Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes- se presentaron dos chicos de cabellos marrones y mirada pilla, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-Luke Castellan hijo de hermes- se presentó un chico alto y rubio con una cicatriz en la cara.

-Clarisse la Rue hija de Ares- se presento una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una trenza.

-Chris Rodriguez hijo de Hermes.

-Charles Beckendorf hijo de Hephesto- Hephesto sonrío al ver a su hijo.

-Katie Gardner hija de Deméter

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare mortal y oráculo de Delfos- se presentó una chica pelirroja

-Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades- se presento un chico de tez blanca y palida tenía un ojos castaño oscuro como los pozos del inframundo.

-¿Y Bianca?- preguntó Hades

-Murió - respondió Nico con amargura. Hades trago saliva, era el dios de los muertos al estar todo el día en el inframundo sabía lo horrible que era.

-Quirón entrenador de héroes- respondió el único centauro de la sala.

-Grover Underwood señor de lo salvaje

-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar.

-¡Has roto el trato!- chillo Zeus

-Tú también - respondió Poseidón señalando a Thalía - así que calmate

-Jasón Grace hijo de Jupiter y pretor de la duodécima legión- se presentó un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico. Thalía se quedo atónita era imposible que ese fuera su hermano él murió hace años.

-Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa con una trenza mal echa. Afrodita sonrió al ver a su hija

- Bien yo soy el grandisimo Leo, usuario del fuego y hijo de Hephesto.

-Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón- se presentó una chica de mediana edad no mayor de trece.

-Imposible -dijo Hades- mi hija esta muerta

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Frank Zhang hijo de Marte- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros tez blanca y con rastros asiáticos.

Los hijos de Ares se quedaron boquiabiertos era imposible que un chico tan débil fuera su hermano.

-Reyna hija de Bellona pretor de la Duodécima Legión- se presentó una chica de cabellos negro azabache mirada que hacía que cualquiera se lo pensara dos veces antes de discutirle algo.

-Octavian augur del campamento Júpiter y Centurión de la Primera Cohorte- se presentó un chico de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Ya se han presentado todos- empezó Poseidón-¿cuál es el título del primer libro?

-Se titula **El ladrón del rayo** si no os molesta empezare yo-dijo Atenea

**Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de introducción al** álgebra


	2. pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora

**Capítulo 1**

**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción**

**al álgebra**

Antes de empezar Hestia hizo aparecer sillones para que los semidioses se sentaran.

-Bien empezare yo- dijo Atenea- **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Mira yo no quería ser mestizo-**

-¿Quién quiere?- pregunto con fastidio Luke, los semidioses asintieron.

Los dioses que tenían hijos los miraron preocupados por la respuesta de sus hijos.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar**

**en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-No un consejo de Percy corran por sus vidas- dijo Leo

-A ver primero: mis consejos no son tan malos, y segundo ¿de que te conozco?

-No puedo decirte nada spoiler

**cierra el libro**

**inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu**

**madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una**

**vida normal.**

-Dudo mucho que funcione- dijo Annabeth en un susurro para que solo Percy la escuchara

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del**

**tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y**

**dolorosa.**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y apenados, a ellos les encantaría ayudar y proteger a sus hijos pero con la estúpida norma de Zeus no podían.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque**

**cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio**

**por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-¡Yo quiero ser normal!- gritaron todos los semidioses.

Los dioses mantuvieron la mirada en el suelo.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas -si sientes que**

**algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante.**

**Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

-Dudo mucho que funcione-dijo: como no Annabeth con su lógica

**No digas que no estás avisado**.

-No lo estoy- dijeron los Stoll y Nico

-Jajaja que graciosos- dijo Percy Fastidiado

**Me llamo Percy Jackson**

-¿No era Peter Johnson?- dijo para sorpresa de todos Annabeth

-A que lo adivino así es como te llama Dionisio- Dijo Poseidón

A lo que Percy contesto asintiendo

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba**

**interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para**

**niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva**

**York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-¡Sí!- contestaron a coro todos los semidioses

Percy hizo un puchero. A Annabeth le pareció muy tierno le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero luego enrojeció al recordar el beso que le había dado en el Monte Saint Helens(Os recuerdo que vienen de la batalla del laberinto;)

**Sí.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Ves hasta tú lo admites Prissy- no hace falta que diga quien lo dijo

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste**

**vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a**

**ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los**

**alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan:**

**veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús**

**escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de**

**Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas**

-Suena divertido- dijeron los y hijos de Atenea y la ultima

-Suena a tortura- dijeron todos los hijos de Poseidón y el ultimo

Los hijos de Atenea los miraron mal

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura**.

Percy se ganó una colleja de su amiga rubia

**La mayoría de las**

**excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner,**

**nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía**

**esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad**

**que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el**

**cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de**

**tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

-Quirón eres tú verdad- dijo Clarisse

Quirón asintió

**Con ese aspecto,**

**imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y**

**chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una**

**colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase**

-¡No hay que dormirse en clase!- grito escandalizada Atenea

-Cuando volvamos me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Annabeth

Percy hizo un puchero, pero ignoraba que Annabeth es la única que se mantiene firme con esa mirada.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una**

**vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

**Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de**

**Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la**

**guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba**

**apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me**

**expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso,**

**durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para**

**tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada**

**en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón**

**inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea,**

**¿verdad?**

-Cundo termine este capituló me vas a contar todas las anécdotas de tus excursiones- le dijo Hermes a Percy

-Pues va a ser una conversación publica porque yo también quiero oírlas- dijo Hermes

-Sí, sí pero después que a este paso no vamos a acabar el capituló- dijo Atenea

**En esa excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy**

**Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a**

**mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de**

**mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron y maldijeron por lo bajo

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando**

**se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos,**

**porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla**

**incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un**

**justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física**

**durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una**

**enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe:**

**tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la**

**cafetería.**

-Pues qué bien que soy su mejor amigo porque si no- dijo sarcástico Grover con la cara roja de verguenza

Mientras el resto de la sala se desternillaba de risa.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole**

**trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el**

**pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada**

**porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me**

**había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo,**

**vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía aquella salida. **

-Entonces donde está la diversión - se quejo como niño pequeño Hermes.

— **Voy a matarla -murmuré.**

-¡Sí por fin algo de acción!-gritaron los hijos de Ares y el mismo

Mientras Frank se cuestionaba la salud mental de su hermano y Padre

**Grover intentó calmarme. — No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de**

**cacahuete.**

-A mí también me gusta pero en el pelo o sí- cuestiono Annabeth

**-Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy. — Hasta aquí hemos llegado. -Empecé a ponerme en**

**pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

-¡Grover!- se quejaron los hijos de Ares- arruinas la diversión

— **Ya estás en periodo de prueba-me recordó-.**

**Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy**

**Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La**

**expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación**

**con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó preocupado Poseidón por la salud de su hijo.

-No puedo decir nada del futuro papa

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por**

**las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de**

**mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra**

**súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más mucho más- dijo Atenea

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de**

**casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima,**

**y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento**

**mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos**

**habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar**

**atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

-¡Milagro!-grito Annabeth

-Que graciosa- dijo Percy fastidiado de que se burlaran de él

**pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se**

**callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds,**

**me miraba mal.**

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matematicas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de**

**cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años.**

**Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a**

**plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

No sabía porque pero la descripción de esa mujer se le hacía conocida a Hades, luego descarto la idea era imposible que la haya mandado a ella para matar al semidiós

**Había llegado a Yancy a**

**mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de**

**matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Normal, con Percy quien no tendría un ataque de nervios- dijo su querida (nótese el sarcasmo)prima.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy**

**Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio.**

**Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora,**

**cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me**

**castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas**

**de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta**

**medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora**

**Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y**

**me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-Grover se supone que tienes que protegerlo no asustarlo- le reclamó Annabeth

Grover murmuró una disculpa

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario**

** final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda**

**cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar? -Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió**

**su disertación. — Señor Jackson -dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que**

**hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté: — No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la**

**estela. — A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa**

**imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo**

**reconocía. — Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

-Jo Quirón justo ese tenías que escoger- se quejaron como niños pequeños los dioses.

— **Sí -repuso él-. E hizo tal cosa por…**

— **Bueno… -Escarbé en mi cerebro-. Cronos era el**

**rey dios y…**

-Sí a Cronos le encantaría ser tan genial como nosotros- dijo Hermes

— **¿Dios? — Titán -me corregí-. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos,**

**que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió,**

**¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a**

**cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció,**

**engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y**

**hermanas…**

— **¡Puaj! -dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Yo no lo habría descrito mejor- dijo Afrodita haciendo una mueca

… **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes -proseguí-, y los dioses ganaron.**

-Es increíble resume una guerra de años en menos de un minuto- dijo boquiabierta Artemisa

Es Percy- coreó toda la sala como si eso lo aclarara

**Algunas risitas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una**

**amiga: — Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida**

**real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a**

**poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus**

**hijos.»— ¿Y para qué, señor Jackson -insistió Brunner,**

**parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita**

**Bobofit-, hay que saber esto en la vida real? **

-Te han pillado- dijo Travis divertido

— **Te han pillado -murmuró Grover**.

-!No pienso como una cabra¡

— **Cierra el pico -siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más**

**roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El**

**señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo**

**maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-Yo más bien diría orejas de caballo- dijo divertida Annabeth por los pensamientos de su amigo

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. — No lo sé, señor. — Ya veo. -Brunner pareció decepcionado-. Bueno,**

**señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus**

**le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo**

**expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses**

**inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser**

**digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron**

**a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y**

**desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más**

**oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo.**

**Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el**

**estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como**

**merluzos.**

-Hombres- dijo asqueada Artemisa

Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando

**el profesor exclamó: — ¡Señor Jackson!**

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. — ¿Señor? -Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba**

**escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y**

**haberlo visto todo. **

-No todo, pero sí mucho- dijo Quirón igual de sabio

— **Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta -me**

**dijo.— ¿La de los titanes? — La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella**

**tus estudios. — Ah.**

-Respuesta universal de Percy- contestaron a coro todos los semidioses

— **Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia**

**vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a**

**aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo**

**presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que**

**molaban los días de competición, esos en que se**

**disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba**

**«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza,**

-Yo quiero ese profesor-dijo Travis emocionado

-Ya es nuestro profesor- dijo Katie mientras le daba un zape

**a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las**

**personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus**

**madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner**

**esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a**

**pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no**

**esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba**

**que fuera mejor.**

-Y no me has demostrado lo contario- dijo Quirón con una sonrisa, consiguiendo hacer sonrojar a Percy

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme**

**todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos**

**deletrearlos correctamente.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él**

**dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera**

**estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Creo que sí que estuve

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada,**

**desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta**

**Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las**

**nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

**Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo**

**así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien**

**rarito desde Navidad.**

-Me pregunto porque peleáis esta vez- dijo cansada Deméter

-Seguro es culpa suya- dijo Zeus con un dedo acusatorio

Poseidón como el hombre o Dios maduro que es le saco la lengua

**Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas**

**de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos.**

**No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos**

**apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy**

**Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer**

-Antes de que digáis nada no es hija mía

La mayoría( por no decir todos) de los hijos de Hermes suspiraron aliviados.

**y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una**

**fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no**

**todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella**

**escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no**

**encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

Los dioses miraron mal al hijo de Poseidón sus hijos iban a esas escuelas.

— **¿Castigado? -me preguntó Grover.— Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría**

**que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy**

**ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que**

**iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico,**

**me preguntó: — ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

-Enserio Grover- le pregunto Apolo que estaba en el suelo a causa de la risa. Grover estaba tan rojo que podría competir con el pelo de RED( os recuerdo que así llaman a Rachel)

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la**

**Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a**

**sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir**

**a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se**

**alegraría de verme,**

-Eres muy fiel a tu madre- dijo alegre Hestia. Consiguiendo que Percy se pusiera rojo pero consiguiendo también sacarle una sonrisa.

**pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera . **

**Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía**

**que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela**

**en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra**

**vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la**

**rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una**

**novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía**

**encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una**

**mesita de terraza motorizada.**

-Oye esa es una muy buena idea- contestó Leo emocionado y haciendo planos para su nuevo invento

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy**

**Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas -supongo**

**que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas-, y tiró**

**la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de**

**Grover.— **

Los amigos del mencionado gruñeron y maldijeron por lo bajo. Mientras su amiga rubia y la lugarteniente de Artemisa planeaban hacerle una visita amigable (nótese el sarcasmo) a esa mortal

**Vaya, mira quién está aquí. -Me sonrió con los**

**dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le**

**hubiera pintado las mejillas con cheetos líquidos.**

-Toda una belleza- ironizó Afrodita- esa mortal va a tener una vida amorosa de pena por haberse metido con mi sobrino.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela**

**me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez,**

**controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que**

**me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y**

**estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo**

**siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de**

**la fuente, gritando:**

-Poderes de pescado ¡guay!- grito Leo

Los hijos de Poseidón y él( me refiero a Poseidón no a Leo es imposible que alguien se mire mal a si mismo) lo miraron mal.

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

Al escuchar esto la mayoría de los semidioses empezaron a pensar que esa maestra era un monstruo

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban: — ¿Has visto…? — … el agua…**

— …**la ha arrastrado…**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había**

**vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita**

-Pobrecita ¿en serio?- pregunto atónita Annabeth

-No se de donde ha salido eso-contesto

**Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta**

**nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un**

**resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese**

**hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguramente

— **Y ahora, cariño…**

— **Lo sé -musité-. Un mes borrando libros de**

**ejercicios.**

-No Percy, primera norma nunca se adivina el castigo-se escandalizo Hermes

**-Pero no acerté. — Ven conmigo -ordenó la mujer. — ¡Espere! -intervino Grover-. He sido yo. Yo la he**

**empujado. Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que**

**intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un**

**miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a**

**Grover le tembló la barbilla. — Me parece que no, señor Underwood -replicó. — Pero…**

— **Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación. — No te preocupes -le dije-. Gracias por intentarlo. — Bien, cariño -ladró la profesora-. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

-Se acabo esta es la gota que colmo el vaso cuando terminemos de leer el libro voy a hacerle una visita a esa mortal-dijo su amiga rubia, dejando sorprendidos a varios dioses por el hecho de que los hijos de los mayores enemigos que pueda existir en el Olimpo se lleven tan bien

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Los semidioses del futuro se estremecieron

**y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba**

**allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la**

**escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro**

**parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que**

**me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se**

**hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío**

**detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una**

**consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit**

**de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-Dudo mucho qué sea eso- dijo Annabeth

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Lo veis hasta él lo admite

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover.**

**Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y**

**yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba**

**sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

¡Quirón! se quejo toda la sala

-Era un libro bastante bueno- mascullo

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un**

**enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto**

**a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del**

**vestíbulo. «Vale -pensé-. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy**

**una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al**

**parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la**

**alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana.**

**Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta**.

**Hacía un**

**ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero**

**incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es**

**bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor,**

Los hijos de Hermes asintieron, siendo tan problemáticos les sucedía muy a menudo.

**no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en**

**que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

— **Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño -dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura**

-Desde cuando haces lo seguro sesos de alga

-Desde que tú eres una sabionda- le espeto

Annabeth sacando su lado más maduro le saco la lengua

**y respondí: — Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. — ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? -Su**

**mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora -pensé nervioso-, así que no puede**

**hacerme daño.» — Me… me esforzaré más, señora -dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

-Que dramatico eres hermano- le dijo infantilmente Hades

— **No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson -prosiguió ella-.**

**Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y**

**sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi**

**dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había**

**sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin**

**leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O**

**peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

-Ni creas que te has salvado sesos de alga cuando volvamos te vas a leer ese libro-le dijo firmemente Annabeth- aunque pongas esa cara no vas a salvarte- añadio al ver el puchero de Percy, aunque tuviera unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo

— ¿Y bien? -insistió. — Señora, yo no…

— **Se te ha acabado el tiempo -siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos**

**empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se**

**le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su**

**cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas**

**coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era**

**humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de**

**murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos**

**amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-Hades mandaste a una furia para matar a mi hijo-le reclamo furioso Poseidón.

-Aún no he hecho nada-contesto un poco atemorizado pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Ese comentario pareció calmar un poco a Poseidón

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

**el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del**

**museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo. — ¡Agárralo, Percy! -gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el**

**aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese**

**momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de**

**bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las**

**competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada**

**asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. — ¡Muere, cariño! -rugió, y voló directamente hacia**

**mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la**

**espada.**

Ahora Ares empezó a mostrar más interés hace mucho que no nacía un guerrero natural.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su**

**cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La**

**señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se**

**volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso**

**olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado**

**alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran**

**observándome.**

La sala estallo en vitoreos los romanos comprobaron una vez más que su pretor era el mejor.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie**

**excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo**

**debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o**

**algo así.**

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa**

**del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit**

**también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la**

**fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio,**

**me dijo: — Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos**

**buenos azotes en el culo. **

-¿Quien?- pregunto Leo

— **¿Quién? -pregunté.**

-!No¡ pienso como Percy- dijo Leo dramaticamente

— **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se**

**limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le**

**pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds. — ¿Quién? -preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no**

**me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Muy mal Grover chicos cuando el libro termine le enseñareis a mentir- dijo Hermes dirigiéndose a sus hijos los cuales asintieron

— **No es gracioso, tío -le dije-. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla**

**roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me**

**acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído. — Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson,**

**que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-Muy bien Quirón así se miente- le felicito Hermes

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía**

**sosteniéndolo. — Señor -dije-, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo. — ¿Quién? — La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la**

**profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con**

**gesto de ligera preocupación. — Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta**

**excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora**

**Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-¿Bien quien lee ahora?- pregunto Atenea

-Yo -dijo Apolo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer el libro- el próximo capitulo se llama...

Pero fue interrumpido por la misma luz del principio, al ver a quien había traído las Moiras Annabeth y Percy se quedaron boquiabiertos eran...


	3. Tres ancianas tejen calcetines

**-¿Bien quien lee ahora?- pregunto Atenea**

**-Yo -dijo Apolo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer el libro- el próximo capitulo se llama...**

**Pero fue interrumpido por la misma luz del principio, al ver a quien había traído las Moiras Annabeth y Percy se quedaron boquiabiertos eran... **

Percy nada más ver quien era fue corriendo a abrazarla la echaba mucho de menos. Extrañaba mucho su dulce sonrisa, el olor a galletas caseras y su dulce voz diciéndole q todo estaría bien, durante el transcurso de tiempo q había estado en esa isla (N/A No se como se llama la isla a la q llego después de la explosión en el monte Saint Helen )ella junto con Annabeth era lo q le había dado fuerzas para continuar.

En cambio Annabeth se quedo estática observando a la persona que por muchos años la ignoro y sufrió a causa de ello, quien prefirio a su estupida mujer y a sus dos hijos "normales" antes q a su hija, al parecer las Moiras la odiaban para haber traído a su padre, claro esta si a ese hombre se le podía llamar "papa".

Justo cuando Annabeth estaba a punto de decirle algo una carta cayo al lado de Atenea que por ordenes de su padre leyó.

_Las Moiras _

_Hemos traído a estos mortales por que influyen mucho en la vida de los héroes ya sea por amor o odio. Las preguntas se harán después de leer el capítulo. Supongo que los hijos de estos mortales tienen mucho que hablar con sus padres. Si se preguntan por qué dos mortales están en el Olimpo hemos hecho una excepción._

Después de la sorpresa para los dos héroes de que sus padres estuvieran en el Olimpo Zeus rompió el armonioso silencio.

-Bien preséntense- ordeno Zeus con voz autoritaria.

-Sally Jackson - se presentó una mujer de cabello castaño rizado con una sonrisa q se había plasmado en su rostro al ver por fin a su único y adorado hijo.

-Frederick Chase- se presentó un hombre de mediana edad ( N/A No pongo la descripción por qué no se cómo es)

-Está bien empezare yo- dijo Apolo para romper el silencio tan incomodo que se presentaba en la sala - el capítulo se llama **Tres ancianas tejiendo calcetines de la muerte **

-Todos lo estamos- dijeron a coro los semidioses

-Deberíamos formar un grupo de apoyo nuestro eslogan puede ser "Tienes experiencias raras, ves cosas que los demás no, podrías ser uno de nosotros nuestro consejo es: ¡corre !- dijo Leo para aligerar el ambiente que se había instalado en la sala tras la llegada de los dos mortales, cosa que no consiguió.

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando,**

**pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete**

**días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

- Tienes problemas puedes pedir unirte a mi grupo toma mi tarjeta- dijo Leo entregándole a Percy una tarjeta que los dioses sabrán de donde la ha sacado.

**Durante el resto del curso,**

**el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela.**

-Es horrible- pensó Jason recordando el momento en el que se despertó en el autobús y le bombardearon con información y recuerdos falsos.

Mientras Piper a su lado le dirigio una mirada triste Jason, ya q sabía q todos esos recuerdos eran falsos y nunca había sido novia del rubio había sido una tonteria pensar en todo eso, esos "recuerdos" nunca se harian realidad.

Afrodita al notar eso solto un chillido de emoción ante la mirada expectante de la sala con un gesto de mano se quitó las miradas de encima, después ensancho una sonrisa q el mismisimo gato Chesire la envidiaría, y se prometió a si misma q reuniria a esa pareja a cualquier precio.

**Los estudiantes se**

**comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una**

**rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final**

**de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde**

**Navidad.**

-La niebla sesos de alga la niebla- dijo su "querida" prima para picarlo

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando**

**pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata.**

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había**

**existido.**

**Casi.**

-Diez dracmas a que es Grover- dijo Connor a Travis, que al parecer creía tonto

-Oh por favor hasta yo se que es Grover- le contestó Connor a su hermano pues no quería perder sus preciados Dracmas

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds,**

**vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

-Muy mal Grover nunca se debe dudar en una mentira- contestó Hermes al sátiro, ya resignado de su forma de mentir.

**Pero yo**

**sabía que mentía.**

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

-No, cómo crees solo te ha atacado una benévola para ti eso no es nada- contesto Leo, sin saber que con ese comentario iba a causarle un ataque al corazón a Poseidón.

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la**

**noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me**

**despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

-Las secuelas de tu primer monstruo- contestó Clarisse recordando su primer monstruo.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche,**

**una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el**

**mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta**

**kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que**

**estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en**

**el Atlántico aquel año.**

-Esta pelea vuestra sí que parece grave, desde luego nunca cambiareis si seguís así vais a matar a todos los mortales- dijo resignada Deméter de la actitud de sus hermanos ( N/A Creo q son sus hermanos)

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis**

**notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Los búhos se horrorizaron, era más que horrible que sacara insuficiente como para bajar la nota a muy deficiente. Se prometieron que harían que sus notas subieran a un A, aunque lo hacían más por su orgullo que por otra cosa.

**Me peleé más con Nancy**

**Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por**

**millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para**

**los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Los buhos estallaron en risas ante la mirada atónita de toda la sala, cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo los miraban se limitaron a decir:

-Significa viejo alcohólico .

Ahora fue el turno de la sala de reír. Percy se dio cuenta de que la única en la sala que no reía era Annabeth, enseguida comprendió porque estaba así, se limito a cogerle la mano y darle una sonrisa, con ese toque enseguida se tranquilizo y le sonrío de vuelta.

Poseidón que vio esta interacción entre su hijo y una de su "querida" sobrina miro a sus hijos ( N/A Los heroes del pasado, es por aclarar NO me matéis en los comentarios) y quedaron en un acuerdo, al acabar el capítulo hablarían con ella.

**No estaba seguro de**

**qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así**

**rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la**

**academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper**

**East Side,**

Hestia sonrío al darse cuenta de que aún quedaban personas fieles y leales que saben apreciar a la gente, y quererla cómo se merece

**aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable**

**padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-No sabía que Paul jugaba al póquer- dijo pensativa Thalía

-No es Paul es su antiguo padrastro Gabe - dijo sombríamente Nico ya que sabía todo lo que había sufrido su amigo

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los**

**bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el**

**aroma a pinos.**

-Por fin un hombre qué respeta la naturaleza- dijo Artemisa

-Oye qué mis hijos sí que la respetan- contestó medio enfadada Deméter

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

**aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente**

**sin mí. **

-Gracias percy, pero no hacía falta que me quieras tanto- dijo Grover más rojo que el pelo de Rachel, si Percy seguía con esos pensamientos durante la lectura lo iba a matar.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del**

**señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No**

**había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura**

**era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte.**

Con cada palabra Quirón se sentía más orgulloso y querido, aún se acordaba de lo que le dijo Percy hace unos años, y sabía la respuesta, seguía vivo porque aún lo necesitaban

**No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el**

**caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi**

_**Guía Cambridge de mitología griega**_

-!No se lanzan los libros! Los libros se leen- grito furiosa Atenea. Como se notaba que era hijo de barba percebe

Percy murmuro una disculpa. Atenea asintió aunque no estaba del todo satisfecha.

**al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras**

**habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y**

**realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

¡Los mestizos miraron al libro fastidiados! ¡Eso era horrible!

**No había manera de**

**recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

-Ahora los diferencias por experiencia propia- Dijo Grover.

Poseidón miro a su hijo aterrado, que terrible destino sufriría su hijo .

Si Poseidón no estuviera seguro de que es un dios inmortal, estaría convencido de que se moriría de un ataque cardíaco.

**¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de**

**la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años.**

**«Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-¿Y porque romper el record ahora?- preguntó Hermes con un tono y una cara de claro disgusto

**Tal vez si hablaba con**

**Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de**

**disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería**

**abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban**

**vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la**

**luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló**

**una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

Hermes y sus hijos miraron a Percy disgustados y enfadados, los hijos de Hermes más que el dios, después de tantos años con Percy lo habían visto cómo uno de ellos.

**pero a ver quién es capaz**

**de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

Hermes y sus hijos volvieron a mirarlo mal, ya empezando a rendirse, y dejando de intentar cambiar la actitud de Percy.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en**

**la escuela!**

Poseidón miro mal a su hermano que le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "Aún no he hecho nada" A lo qué Poseidón acepto no muy convencido

**Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner**

—**. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

-Quirón, si esperamos a qué Percy madure vamos hubiéramos muerto hace tiempo- dijo Annabeth sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante del pelinegro hacía ella, cuando se dio cuenta Percy como muy maduro qué es le saco la lengua para vengarse por el comentario recién hecho de su "amiga"( N/A Estoy segura de q le gustaría q fueran algo mas ¬_¬ )

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia**

**mientras pueda.**

—**Señor, él la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los**

**estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. **

Thalía, Annabeth y Luke le dieron una colleja a su amigo.

—**Grover**

**parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—**No has fallado, Grover**

-Exactamente- dijeron Thalía, Annabeth, Luke al ver que el sátiro cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor.

—**repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría**

**que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por**

**mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

-¡Percy!- le gritaron todos los hijos de Hermes a la vez a Percy. Definitivamente Hermes y todos sus hijos se sentían muy decepcionados de Percy nunca aprendería.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón**

**desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra**

**de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la**

**mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

-¿Estabas en tu forma humana?- dijo su hermano Zeus

-En mi defensa diré que tenía que estirar- respondió el centauro intentando que esa excusa los convenza.

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-Esta te la perdono porque lo pudiste arreglar- dijo el dios más inmaduro de todos ( N/A jaja adivinanza)

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos**

**amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de**

**la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del**

**cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

-Jo Quirón siempre arruinas la diversión- se quejo Hermes cómo un niño pequeño cuando no le compran algo que quiere.

—**No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo**

**al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando**

**sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

-Cómo crees si está dando saltos de alegría- dijo Nico con un poco ( N/A notese el sarcasmo) de sarcasmo.

—**Sólo estoy… cansado.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-No va a funcionar, pude leer tus emociones- le dijo el sátiro lentamente cómo si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental.

Percy en respuesta le saco la lengua.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo**

**había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner**

**estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de**

**peligro.**

-Tú en peligro no como crees solo tienes a uno cuantos dioses en tú contra- dijo con sarcasmo Will, aunque sabía que en realidad eso para el no era nada

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

En ese momento se oyó un estrépito en la sala, cuando se giraron observaron que lo causo ese ruido fueron Hermes y sus hijos, Apolo los curo, una vez estaban cuerdos (N/A Ahora q lo pienso alguna vez han estado estos dioses cuerdos ) siguieron con la lectura.

**colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito**

**incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que**

**hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era**

**eso.**

—**Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas.**

**Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo.**

**Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Idiota, estúpida- gruño Annabeth por lo bajo. Para su mala suerte Thalía la oyó y le susurro por lo bajo:

-No te preocupes no ha vuelto a ver a esa chica ya no tienes competencia, aunque.. a lo mejor a un te queda una- dijo señalando a Rachel.

A lo que Annabeth respondió mandándole una mirada asesina a Rachel y a Thalía.

—**Vale, señor —murmuré.**

—**Lo que quiero decir es que… —Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como**

**inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado**

**para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

-Anda que lo estas arreglando Quirón- dijo Poseidón indignado por el comentario anterior. Nadie lo oyó.

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no**

**podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí,**

**ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

-Lo siento mucho Percy, pero tú sabes porque lo hice- dijo Quirón triste por los pensamientos de Percy.

Percy hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es**

**que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Percy…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

-A pesar de lo que te dijo eso fue muy grosero- dijo Hestia escandalizada con su actitud.

Percy murmuro una disculpa a lo que Hestia asintió más feliz.

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de**

**ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe**

**durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes**

**juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era**

**un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-A ver respecto a tu padre es cierto pero yo yo- dijo Apolo con un puchero.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano,**

-Al menos se acordaron de ti- dijo Hestia feliz pensando que los chicos de ese tiempo eran considerados.

**y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones**

**necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones**

**de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela**

**en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Hestia enfadada algo muy raro, era todo lo contrario de lo que había pensado, esos chicos eran crueles.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover,**

**pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo**

**autobús Greyhound que yo,**

-¡Acosador!- gritarón los Stoll con un dedo acusatorio dirigido a Grover. Su broma les costó una colleja de las gemelas Gardner

**así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al**

**resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de**

**manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese**

**que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con**

**él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

—**¿Buscas Benévolas?**

-Por los dioses Percy tienes q tener mas tacto para decir algunas cosas- le regaño Afrodita dulcemente. Percy murmuró una diculpa por lo bajo, a lo q Afrodita asintió satisfecha

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

—**¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

—**¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Q alivio y yo q pense, q me habías oído saludar a Quirón- contestó el sátiro con "alivió"

—**Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes,**

**por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo**

**así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

-Coincido contigo Percy- le contestó Annabeth a su amigo mientras chocaban las manos y Annabeth le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su amigo que lo dejaba medio tonto.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo**

**de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final**

**conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Guardián**_

_**Colina Mestiza**_

_**Long Island, Nueva York**_

_**(800) 009—0009**_

-Por que le pones esa letra a nuestros hijos si sabes que son dislexicos- contestó enfadada Demetér

-Es divertido ver como intentan leerlo- contestó divertido Dionisio, sin intimidarse ante la mirada asesina de los dioses con hijos

—**¿Qué es colina mes…?**

—**¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había**

**parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

-Ya me gustaria a mi ser rico ya- contestó Grover medio-divertido ante los pensamientos de su amigo

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar**

**tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

—**O por si me necesitas.**

—**¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? —Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que**

**pretendía.**

-Percy ten un poco mas de tacto- le dijo/gritó Annabeth mientras le daba una colleja .

Mientras las cazadoras pensaban en reclutar una nueva cazadora ( N/A Si ja q se atrevan, a hacerlo no lo conseguirán nunca ya q soy yo la que controlo esta historia *Risa malvada* )

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que**

**protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome,**

**manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño**

**preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. **

Hestia, al oír esto ensancho una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aún quedaban personas leales.

Grover le dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo, q enseguida correspondió. Pero a Grover se le borro al acordarse de su terrible futuro.

**Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró**

**detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en**

**el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera**

**sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado,**

**cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde,**

**un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Percy tragó saliva y se aparto de Annabeth viendo ya que le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

Annabeth, que se dio cuenta de esto lo miro como si estuviera loco.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la**

**sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con**

**patas de garra llena de hielo.**

Atenea y sus hijos tragaron saliva, sabiendo ya quienes eran esas ancianas, Annabeth miro a Percy preocupada, temiéndose lo peor. (Ooh nada de palizas, y yo q tenía ganas de ver un poco de acción en este fic. Quien lo escribira?, es súper aburrido)

**No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en**

**mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande**

**que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran**

**claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La**

**del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo**

**argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de**

**raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Annabeth miro a Percy con un rostro lleno de furia, aunque por dentro estuviera conteniendo algunas lagrimas.

Poseidón, en cambio miro a su hijo con preocupación, a su hijo no le podía pasar eso. Sally, en cambio miraba triste a Luke, sabiendo que ese hilo que estaban a punto de cortar las Moiras sería suyo.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía**

**un tic en la nariz.**

—**¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

—**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos**

**largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

—**¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

-PERCY SUBE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS!- coreó toda la sala, provocando q Percy se encogiera en el sitio.

—**¡Vamos! —Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Percy- le grito Annabeth angustiada

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían y**

**cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles**

**de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y**

**me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

la sala río, Percy sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente con unas cuantas palabras.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal**

**humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo**

**se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

La sala suspiro aliviada, con un poco de suerte solo tendría que subir, largarse de allí y ahí no había pasado nada.

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—**¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—.**

**¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si**

**hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le**

**castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

-Nada, solo q existen los dioses esos dioses tienen hijos sueltos por el mundo llamados semidioses, tu eres uno de esos nacido de un juramento roto, y por eso tienes algunos dioses en tu contra q intentan matarte. Nada de lo que preocuparse- ironizó Nico, recibiendo una descarga de su prima q lo dejo con los pelos de punta.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

—**¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

-No son muchísimo peores- susurraron perfectamente coordinados los tres primos. Nico se estremeció, al vivir en el inframundo sabía perfectamente como era, tendría q hablar con su padre para que deje de poner a las furias como sus maestras.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las**

**mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una**

**señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

—**¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

-¡Grover! ¿Como tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa?- gritó/preguntó la cazadora sulfurada. Grover bajo la mirada, en el fondo sabía que si había sido su culpa, el jamás debió dejarla enfrentarse sola a los ciclopes, pero tuvo miedo algo que jamás tuvo la cazadora, lo demostró claramente al haberse enfrentado sola a los ciclopes para salvar su vida, la de Annabeth y la de luke.

—**¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos**

**estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

—**¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Y... Se acabo el capítulo- declaró Apolo.

En ese momento cayo una carta en la sala que por orden de Zeus Apolo leyó:

_Las Moiras_

_Ahora que habéis acabado el capítulo imaginamos que algunos de vosotros querréis hablar tendréis hasta esta noche para hablar y solucionar vuestros asuntos._

Annabeth, pensó que su padre querría hablar con ella, pero en su lugar su padre se fue a hablar con Sally. "De todas maneras no quería hablar con el"- pensó un poco más animada dirigiéndose hacia Thalía, solo se paró cuando oyó unas voces que le llamaban, sobra decir que fue algo que le sorprendió bastante, pues esas voces no las conocía. Más grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio las personas que la llamaban. ¿De qué querría hablar un dios y héroes del pasado con ella?.De todas maneras se acerco y aceptó no muy convencida cuando le dijeron que querían hablar con ella. Atenea vio que Annabeth se fue con ellos, después hablaría con ella y claramente con Poseidón ¿qué pintaba él y sus hijos con su hija?. Percy también observo aquello obviamente confuso, mientras Annabeth seguía a Poseidón ,y a sus hijos muy confusa ¿De que querrían hablar?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! se que he tardado mucho pero tengo una excusa, hace unas 2 semanas se rompio mi lap no hay problema una semana después mi padre me aviso de que ya había llegado como me aviso por la mañana no pude empezar a escribir, me fui al insti pero ese día fue horrible pues una amiga mia se despidio de nosotras porq se iba vir a otra ciudad a unos 25 km de donde vivo como era una de mis mejores amigas me he pasado depre varios dias ahora me siento mejor ya q hace unas horas em llamo por skype. Dadle las gracias a quien invento el skype :)<strong>

**La verdad no me ha gustado mucho este capítulo pero eso lo judgais vosotros. De q creeis q querra Poseidón y sus hijos hablar con Annabeth?**

**Espero q os guste el proximo capítulo no tardare mucho en subirlo os lo prometo. Disfrutad el capítulo!**

**PD: Percy y Annabeth vienen de la batalla del laberinto, Luke de el dia en el que iba a robar el rayo y el resto de la marca de Atenea menos Jason, Piper y Leo que vienen del héroe perdido.**


	4. Pactos y nuevas amistades

Mientras caminaba súper nerviosa hacia el templo de Poseidón junto con él y sus hijos (menos Percy, claro está), he mencionado ya q estaba súper nerviosa? Si, pues lo recalco, no sabía de que querrían hablar, y la verdad me asustaba bastante. En cuanto llegue al palacio de Poseidón me quede sin aliento, era realmente hermoso las paredes estaban hechas de coral, estaban decoradas con cientos de conchas hermosas y alguna que otra perla reluciente, y... tenía ese olor a mar que tanto amaba de Percy por un momento parecía tenerlo a mi lado abrazándome como cuando Quirón me dio la misión del laberinto y vino a mi cabaña a "consolarme" si así podía llamarlo, y darme fuerzas para la misión, por un momento cerre los ojos y respire ese agradable aroma que tantas veces me ha calmado y dado fuerzas para continuar, cuando los abrí me di cuenta de que _ELLOS _ me estaban esperando para que saliera de mi ensoñación, a lo q enseguida me uní a ellos con la cara totalmente roja y muy muy muy avergonzada. Cuando llegamos al centro del palacio empezó lo q mas temía desde que salimos de la sala de tronos... Lo que debían decirme:

- Supongo que te preguntaras de que queremos hablar contigo- me dijo Poseidón, noooo me digas- pensé, pero como es un dios y _NO _soy Thalía opte por lo más seguro y asentí en respuesta

-Mejor dejémonos de rollos nos hemos dado cuenta de que entre nuestro hermano y tu hay algo..- contestó sin andarse con rodeos Teseo, a lo que me quede de piedra, se habían dado cuenta de que le gustaba Percy?

-Yo... ehm.. pues yo- conteste tartamudeando tratando de contestar algo coherente.

-Como comprenderás al ser la hija de la peor enemiga no es que nos haga mucha gracia- continuo Orión, sin darse cuenta de que con cada palabra que me decían me sentía peor y mas hundida

-Pero como durante lo poco que hemos leído has demostrado ser muy amiga de mi hijo y mucho mejor que tu madre, sin ofender- continuo Poseidón

-Hemos decidido ayudarte- terminaron los tres a la vez, ¿Espera han dicho que me ayudaran?, me quede sin aliento y en trance, no me podía creer el hecho de que me ayudaría. Me qude allí por lo que parecierón segundo per, por la cara de preocupación que tenían al parecer estuve así unos cuantos minutos

-Perdón que han dicho?- cuestione, rezando para que sea verdad lo que me dijeron y no lo halla malinterpretado mi cerebro

-Hemos dicho que te AYUDAREMOS- contestó Orión subiendo el volumen de su voz

-Claro q te pondremos una condición- contesto Teseo que, a mi parecer se estaba aguantando la risa

-¿Podría saber cuál es?- cuestione sin intentar ocultar el temor en mi voz

Teseo se hacho a reír, lo cual me asusto bastante- La condición es que te enfrentes a tu madre cara de búho(N/A sin ofender a mis queridos lectores hijos de Atenea) y le digas lo que sientes por mi hermano, enfrente de toda la sala y de todos los dioses- contestó Orión ya que Teseo se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa y, apenas podía hablar

Nada mas decirme eso me quede horrorizada, asustada y... de todo. ¿Qué pasaba si Percy no sentía lo mismo que yo?. Iba a quedar como una idiota delante de todos.

-Claro, como somos buenas personas, te dejaremos que seas tú la que elija el momento de hacerlo- contesto Teseo, que al parecer se había aburrida de reírse después de media hora revolcándose en el suelo, al parecer le hacía mucha gracia, el ridiculo q iba a hacer.

-Así que nuestro trato es que nosotros te ayudaremos a acercarte a nuestro hermano y convencerlo de q haga algo, si tu aceptas hacer eso- contesto Orión mientras extendía la mano para sellar el trato

Al principio lo mire dudosa ¿Q pasaba si Percy no sentía nada?. Pero como soy una hija de Atenea siempre tengo un plan, para cuando las cpsas se complican, así q con todo el valor que conseguí sacar de los dioses sabrán donde le estreche la mano Orión y a Teso q había imitado a su hermano y había extendido la mano- Trato hecho- conteste no muy segura, pero contenta de que alguien me ayude.

-Vamos, deberíamos volver a la sala de tronos ya, se ha hecho tarde- contesto Poseidón, me había olvidado de q estaba allí pero no importa. Los seguí hasta la sala de tronos, mucho masa feliz de lo que me había ido. Hable con los hermanos de Percy durante el camino descubriendo que eran geniales, iguales a Percy.

En cuanto llegamos a la sale de tronos nos encontramos con la mirada curiosa de todos, al parecer a ninguno le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que fuera a hablar con ellos, me encontre con la mirada curiosa de Percy, gracias a los dioses Hestia me salvo

-Bueno ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos empezar a cenar ya y, leeremos el ultimo capítulo por hoy- contesto con una sonrisa bondadosa Hestia- síganme- contesto llevándonos a, lo q parecía el comedor.

Percy se coloco a mi lado- ¿se pude saber de que habéis hablado?- cuestiono curioso

Solo me encogí de hombros- nada importante, no te preocupes- conteste segura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, eso pareció tranquilizarlo, mientras me devolvía la misma sonrisa y llegamos al comedor entre sonrisas y risas, bajo obviamente la mirada divertida de Teseo, Orión y Poseidón.

* * *

><p>Se me olvido comentaros q este capitulo no sería lectura, ups<p>

La verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir esto espero q os guste quería deciros q alguien me pregunto cual serí mi horario de actualizacion la verdad no tengo. Por esto quería deciros que hable con una amiga y me dijo q tal vezz podría crear un grupo de wathsapp ¿Q os parece la idea? Asi podria daros adelantos o, si no puedo actualizar por alguna razon os avisaria. Aquí os dejo mi telefono :645 21 65 23


	5. Nota de autora, leedla pliss

**Nota de autora:**

12/03/2015

Hola, se que a lo mejor esperabais un capítulo ya que, el de miércoles fue muy corto y no hubo lectura. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero él porque he escrito esta nota es porque he decidido hacer un concurso, será sobre preguntas de la saga Percy Jackson, estas son las normas y el premio:

Normas: tienes que acertar por lo menos 5 preguntas, el premio me gustaría que fuera lo que quisieses como por ejemplo una bandeja llena de vuestros dulces favoritos, pero como no tengo vuestra dirección os daré algo mil veces mejor: os escribiré un fic. Podrá ser individual, ósea que yo lo escribiré sola o podrá ser uno en conjunto, sea que lo escribirá mas de una persona. Para que sea en conjunto debe haber una serie de reglas: Primero, desde la primera que lo escriba hasta la cuarta (se me olvido comentar, que en conjunto será solo de 6, contando conmigo obviamente), la primera persona que lo escriba será la ganadora/o, y desde ese hasta el cuarto hay un plazo de 2 horas, para explicarme mejor en cuanto se escriba el primer comentario solo tenéis 2 horas si queréis participar. Por último: El fic será en conjunto solo si el primer ganador quiere, si él no quiere sintiéndolo mucho hare el fic solo para él. El fic será de lo que quiera el ganador/a. Aquí tenéis las preguntas:

-¿Que fue lo que Percy pensó cuando vio a Annabeth por primera vez?

-¿Como describe Percy a su madre?

-¿Donde fue el primer beso de Percy y Annabeth y quien se lo dio a quien?

-¿De quién está enamorada Clarisse? (Si ya se lo estoy poniendo ,my fácil, es que soy muy buena XD)

-¿Como describe Percy a Grover?

-¿Como murieron Silena Bauregard y Charles Beckendfor?(Creo q se escribe así)

-¿Quién es Luke Castellan? (No vale decir solo el padre o algo así poned algo mas q lo estoy poniendo muy fácil)

-¿Porqué Poseidón los tuvo que abandonar a él y a su madre?

-El nombre de todas las cabañas ( Antes de que Percy, hiciera el trato con los dioses y construyeran las nuevas)

-¿Cuando era el cumpleaños de Thalía?

Ya conocéis las reglas, otra cosa, he hablado con mis amigas y para informaros sobre las novedades del fic y demás cosas he pensado hacer un grupo de whatsapp en el que mis amigas también participaran ( si no me dejan las muy traidoras ), si vosotras estáis leyendo esto, es mentira, si yo os quiero mucho XD. Si queréis participar mandarme un mensaje a este número: 645 21 65 23, y apuntare vuestro nombre ( de usuario, obviamente ) o podéis mandarme un PM y decirme vuestro número.

Otra cosa si no ganáis, no os desaniméis hare por lo menos 5 concurso en cada libro, y otra cosa si alguna vez tenéis alguna idea sobre un fic y no se os ocurren mas ideas o no sabéis bien como acomodar las ideas o, como editarlo bien, siempre podéis mandarme un PM para que os ayude o cualquier cosa. Contesto reviews:

_Phoenix 1993: Si, se va a montar una buena, ya verás la actitud de Atenea y como se parten de risa Poseidón, Teseo, y Orión._

_luna: Gracias por ponerme el nombre de la isla, al parecer eres de pocas palabras._

_Jane Malfoy24: Hare lo que pueda para que Poseidón y Sally sean pareja lo prometo, la cosa es que no se qué hacer con el pobre Paul :(, y como veras ya he actualizado._

_myra: Gracias por la información, la añadiré en el próximo capítulo._

_Phoenix 19993: Ya he actualizado, que te ha parecido el capítulo?_

_Actualiza: Ese es tu nombre de perfil? Q raro, bueno yo no estoy aquí para criticar a nadie, cada uno por su lado. Si, si ya me enterado no es la tía de Percy, al final del otro capítulo ya lo he aclarado, y no se cada cuanto actualizare, lo que pasa es que soy un poquito (mentira muy)desordenada, pero descuida tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda :D_

_Guest: eso ya lo he aclarado en el anterior comentario, no se q tratas de decir con lo de q si eran sus versiones más grandes o sus padres y la verdad no lo sé si a vosotros os gusta y, todo eso hare los demás libros._

_Jane Malfoy24: Gracias ya lo sé es que soy la mejor;), eso ya te lo he aclarado en el anterior review ;)_

_Phoenix1993: Q ya he actualizado!_

_myra: no, no vienen del tártaro pero, a lo mejor después los traigo y muchas gracias, recalco soy la mejor ;) *sonrisa arrogante*_

_prietar: Creo recordar que ya te he contestado, si no avísame y te contesto en el próximo capítulo :D_

_Lunatica-obsecionada: Creo q a ti también te he contestado si no te digo lo mismo q ha prietar, te respondo en el próximo capítulo :S_

Gracias a todos los reviews os quiero mucho, no olvidéis participar y, por favor tomar en cuenta lo del grupo de whatsapp.

PD: Podéis elegir si queréis para comunicarnos estas opciones: Whatsapp, Facebook o Mesenger. Mandarme vuestro numero o correo por PM.

* * *

><p>1503/2015

Holiss, veo que la estrategia de primer comentario 2 horas si quieres participar, por lo que amplio el plazo a todo el día de hoy. También veo que nadie contesta la ultima pregunta, que es: ¿Cuando era el cumpleaños de Thalía?, no quiero daros muchas pistas pero para saberlo podéis buscarla en la wiki del campamento mestizo.

Ahora si que no ampliare el plazo para el concurso, quién participo, participo, quién no, tendrá mas oportunidades en el siguiente concurso.

PD: Quién ya haya participado, pero no lo haya completado puede volver a enviarme el mensaje con todas las respuestas hechas.

En el próximo capítulo dire los ganadores, prometo que no tardare mucho en actualizar. Promesa de escritora


End file.
